


Тень отбрасывает тень.

by fevraljom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Detectives, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Sibling Incest, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevraljom/pseuds/fevraljom
Summary: Наруто не мог увидеть тень. Смотря в эти чёрные, бесчувственные, безэмоциональные, мертвые глаза - он не мог понять двух вещей - что это и кто это.И тем временем тень отбрасывала тень.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Shimura Danzou, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Тень отбрасывает тень.

— Так кто ж ты, наконец? — Я — часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо. Гёте «Фауст»

**В о с к р е с е н ь е.**

_I got someone waiting at home for me_

Липкий ужас подступает прямо к горлу, когда человек сворачивает в очередной темный переулок спального района, но отчетливо ощущает, как за ним по пятам идет второй человек, лица которого из-за скудного освещения невозможно разглядеть. Он в спешке поправляет куртку, расстегнутую из-за того, что ему после выпитого алкоголя в компании друзей стало невыносимо жарко, хоть на улице моросит. Изо рта идут облачки пара, ноздри расширяются, и мужчина нервно оглядывается назад. Этот человек идет все еще за ним, а телефон как назло разряжен, и даже невозможно написать сообщение друзьям, которое на фоне странного страха может показаться параноидным бредом, ведь мало ли сколько людей сейчас идут в его же сторону в этот день. Но страх почему-то настолько сильный, что он бежит до проезжей части и, остановившись, протягивает руку, дабы поймать проезжающее встречное такси. Но машины в субботний вечер или забиты уже такими же пассажирами в кондиции, или же сонные водители спешат подъехать на свой вызов вовремя, чтобы не получить очередной негативный отзыв в программке или же дизлайк. Забавно, возможно, именно сейчас от них зависит жизнь человека, который в панике пытается бороться за нее и спастись от настигающей его тени за спиной. Но — мы все думаем только о себе, дизлайк и плохой отзыв от заказчика намного важнее жизни какого-то там человека, который, напившись, стал резко испытывать страх перед темнотой, обитающей на улице, вдоль которой почему-то работает всего лишь два фонаря. Человек все еще протягивает руку, пальцы дрожат от резко пронизывающего холода.

Мужчина бы никогда не подумал, что такой красивый, уютный город, каким все видят его в дневное время суток, по наступлении ночи начнет вызывать липкий страх. Что здесь с фонарями? Почему они или мигают где-то вдалеке, или попросту не работают? Он опять ускоряется и даже не оглядывается: все нутро кричит ему о том, что нужно убираться отсюда. Но транспорт уже не ходит, и зачем он только согласился остаться подольше и выпить еще пару стаканов пива? До дома еще каких-то четыре квартала, но чем быстрее бежишь, тем больше начинает казаться, что все это время ты стоял на месте. Мужчина останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, сердце настолько сильно стучит, что отдает тупой болью в левом боку, и постепенно тошнота от выпитого алкоголя начинает подступать к горлу. Сзади слышатся шаги такие громкие, будто они в его голове, хочется закричать, разбудить криком спящих людей в домах, и он переводит свой взгляд на эти дома и окна, двери и тени которых будто улыбаются ему уродливыми улыбками. Окна как глаза, двери как рот и посередине нос.

Тьма — ни в одном из окон не горит свет.

Мужчина опять срывается на бег, и тени начинают выползать из самых глубин города, словно из-под земли. Они пересекают здания, а после будто сползают по ним на дорогу, начиная растекаться по асфальту, и так стремительно следуют вперед, отдаваясь эхом своих шагов в голове несущегося по дороге человека, что создается ощущение, будто вот-вот настигнут его. Никогда бы не подумал он, что начнет бояться темноты. Слезы подступают к горлу, и он все еще сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Спортивные часы на руке агрессивно мигают, предупреждая, что пора бы успокоиться и унять сильно подскочивший пульс. Он слышит равномерные шаги, будто он жертва, а следом идет медленно хищник, растягивая удовольствие от охоты. Нет, он не сдастся так просто. Он собирается с мужеством, оборачивается назад и видит, как человек, который шел за ним, наконец подходит к дому позади, из которого выходит девушка и обнимает его. Господи, как глупо, абсурдно. И по-детски. Испугаться обычного прохожего, который, вероятно, посмеялся над ним и покрутил пальцем у виска, подумав, что он обычный псих. Надо повернуться, перевести дыхание и наконец выдохнуть.

И он поворачивается и вскрикивает: 

— Блядь! 

— Вы не подскажете, как мне найти тринадцатый дом? Мой телефон разрядился, не могу найти по карте, — перед ним стоит подросток? Или так кажется? Он будто появился из воздуха, полностью нарушая какое-либо личное пространство. Стоит слишком близко к нему и смотрит в глаза, или ему так кажется на нетрезвую голову? — И-и-извините, что я в-в-вас напугал, но из-за темноты и скудного освещения, я понял, что вы идете впереди, и решил вас нагнать. П-п-прошу прощения, что я так п-п…приблизился неожиданно.

 _Заика? Травма какая-то или сильный испуг?_

— Все в порядке. Вы меня извините, — мужчина пытается ответить слаженно, но язык заплетается, и из-за сильно подскочившего давления голова начинает раскалываться тоже. — Я слишком сильно выпил, мерещится всякое. Вам со мной по пути, только мой дом после. Через квартал. 

— Да? — юноша сияет. — С-с-спасибо б-б-большое, — он пытается выговорить сложные для него буквы и наконец кивает. — Пройдемте вместе. _All those calls ignored_ Внезапно все страхи улетучиваются, и на душе становится спокойно оттого, что хоть кто-то идет рядом.

Возвращается ощущение безопасности, да и парень ничего вроде, хоть и заикается: резко включившиеся фонари дают небольшую видимость, чтобы разглядеть красивые и утонченные черты лица. Даже удивительно, что он здесь делает в такое время суток. На часах почти три ночи. Да и на улице ни души, все студенты и просто дружеские компании остались в центре города. С такой-то внешностью, если наткнется на насильника, точно случится что-нибудь плохое: могут и убить, если отпираться будет.

_Тени от фонарей падают на тротуар и плавно исчезают._

Мужчина всю дорогу косится на красивого юношу. Волосы такие черные… Южанин, что ли? Они наконец останавливаются около нужного дома, и юноша благодарит спутника, направляясь в сторону двери, лишь смущенно улыбнувшись напоследок. На улице прохладно, дует легкий ветер под стать времени года, и края его черного пальто колышутся при ходьбе.

— Я могу подождать Вас, если хотите, потом можем дойти до моего дома и я вызову Вам такси! Опасно ходить в такое время суток одному, особенно такому хрупкому и красивому молодому человеку. Юноша замирает и останавливается около калитки. Видно, как напрягается его спина, и он резко оборачивается назад, смотрит своими темно-карими глазами. Не моргает. 

— Не подумайте, что я маньяк какой-то, — губы мужчины расплываются в улыбке, на щеках появляется пьяный румянец. — Просто предложил помощь. Если хотите, я могу отдать свой бумажник, чтобы Вам было спокойнее. Юноша смотрит на него так пристально, что по коже ползут мурашки, и отвечает тихо, едва слышно: 

— Да я так и не думал, — после голос и взгляд опять становятся тёплыми. — С-с-спасибо за предложение, но я д-д-дойду сам. 

— А! Понимаю, давайте если вы не выйдите через пару минут, я подожду Вас чуть дальше, не буду мешать! — мужчина виновато улыбается и отходит в сторону дороги, под пристальным взглядом юноши. Надо же, какой осторожный, а так и не скажешь, исходя из первого впечатления. 

— Какая з-з-забота с вашей стороны. С-с-спасибо, — он морщится от своего же запинания и наконец открывает калитку и проходит внутрь, подходит к двери, смотрит на нее с минуту, переводит взгляд на замок, после на окна, ни в одном из которых не горит свет, и наконец нажимает на звонок. Раздается резкая трель, но лишь эхом проносится по совершенно пустому дому.

Гробовая тишина. Он отходит на пару шагов назад, стоит еще пару минут, всматриваясь в абсолютно черные окна дома и выдыхает с сожалением. Никого. Засовывает руки в карманы и наконец со скрипом калитки выходит наружу. Кидает еще один сосредоточенный взгляд на дом и наконец направляется в сторону настойчивого попутчика по темным дорогам города. 

— Нет никого? — мужчина сразу оживился, увидев, как к нему направляется юноша. — К друзьям приехали? Может, они уже уснули или Вы время перепутали? 

— Да, видимо действительно никого, — юноша усмехается и поворачивает голову в сторону дома, после обратно. — Это даже странно, — он растягивает слова даже немного задумчиво, будто искренне не ожидал, что ему никто не откроет. — Сюрприз хотел сделать, Вы правы. П-понятия не имею, куда они могли уехать в такое позднее время, — он опять мягко улыбается и продолжает: — П-п-пойдем к Вам? Вы обещали помочь мне с разрядившимся телефоном.

_(I'm playing in the shadows_ ) 

— Конечно, — мужчина радостно кивает. Если юноша согласится остаться у него на ночь, то можно даже рассчитывать на что-то большее. Грех не соблазнить такого красивого мальчика. Да и повод есть: ему все равно с утра надо будет зайти к этому таинственному другу, наверное. Не бросит же он все так? Они наконец подходят к дому попутчика, тот вставляет свой ключ в дверной замок с третьей попытки и замирает.

_All night long_

— Мне кажется, я даже знаю, кто там живет, в этом доме. Юноша, следовавший за ним молча, резко останавливается в паре шагов позади и после этих слов с интересом смотрит в его спину, спрашивая тихо: 

— Да? И кто же? — Если не ошибаюсь, Тобирама Сенджу — местный суд мед эксперт и следователь. Видимо, в ночную сегодня. А кем Вы ему приходитесь? Он же типа того — друзей практически нет, ни с кем не общается после смерти брата и, как его там, не помню, больного этого, которого он убил лет семь назад и после этого свихнулся видимо, — он оборачивается к юноше и внимательно смотрит на него. — Нет, — губы опять расплываются в виноватой улыбке от какого-то колючего взгляда, или ему показалось? Тот молчит. 

— Я не хотел обидеть Вас и вашего друга, просто, — он наконец подходит к юноше ближе и нагло кладет руку ему на ширинку, сжимая ее. — Может, я все-таки составлю компанию на вечер, и Вам уже не будет нужен этот фанатик? — наклоняет ближе и обжигает ушную раковину своим дыханием. — Да и член, бьюсь об заклад, у меня больше, чем у Сенджу. Он ловит на себе полностью бесстрастный взгляд, но его руку не убирают, и, лишь кивая, игриво отвечают: 

— Почему бы и нет. Можем и проверить, у кого больше.

_I'm still young_

« _В том числе и мозгов_ », — но эти слова остаются непроизнесенными, лишь растворяются в усмешке. Мужчина выдыхает уже от нетерпения, наконец отпускает свою руку и возвращается обратно к двери, пытаясь повернуть ключ, как вдруг его осеняет. Одна простая мысль. И он спрашивает, не поворачиваясь. 

— Кстати, почему Вы сказали, что «они» куда-то уехали, если он живет один? — мужчина хмурится, а замок наконец щелкает. _I know what they want_ В следующий момент его резко хватают сзади за шею в удушающем захвате, затыкая рот рукой, обтянутой черной перчаткой, и шепчут в ухо: 

— Слушай внимательно, отродье, — губы расплываются в легкой улыбке. — Во-первых, неприлично трогать людей без спроса, — руки сжимают сильнее шею, от чего слышно, как мужчина кашляет и сипит. — Во-вторых, ты никто, чтобы называть его больным. Больной скорее ты, — слышится скулеж. — Видимо, мамаша в детстве не учила тебя, что впускать посторонних в дом нельзя, — он улыбается еще шире, пока слышит мычание человека и попытки ударить его руками. Это даже забавно. — А в-третьих, там живут Тобирама и его Тень, но, как я уже сказал ранее… — губы расплываются в ужасающей усмешке, ресницы дрожат, а потом — резкое, точное движение рук, с характерным хрустом сворачивания шеи. Он отступает на пару шагов назад, пока тело, как мешок картошки, падает прямо на холодное крыльцо. — Спасибо за помощь.

Юноша краем туфли пинает мужчину в бок, переворачивая бездушное тело с посиневшим лицом на спину, и присаживается на корточки. Всматривается в застывшую гримасу с придыханием и наконец встает. _И он, и его тень разворачиваются и спокойно удаляются по ночной улице, освещенной слабеньким фонарем, в темноту._

* * *

_Париж. 5 октября. Кафе Pozetto. Время 12:11._

Этот противный ребенок так громко кричит, требуя у матери, чтобы та купила ему мороженое, дергает ее за край длинной юбки, стараясь привлечь внимание и, конечно же, поставить мать в неловкое положение перед продавцом этого маленького кафе. Женщина виновато улыбается мужчине и наконец сдается, кивая сыну, чтобы он выбрал наконец, что хочет. Чтобы перестал кричать на всё кафе и наконец отстал от нее, перестал действовать на нервы своим криком, от которого мороз по коже. Таким назойливым, нарастающим, давящим. От этого крика, когда дети обычно еще показушно падают на пол и бьются в истерике, начинает болеть голова сильнее, чем на утро после похмелья. На фоне, из какого-то старенького приемника, играет французский мотив, и ребенок, наконец, выбрав шоколадное, садится с мамой за свободный столик и начинает быстро его уплетать. Пачкает свои губы, нос и щеки в шоколадной массе, изредка поглядывая на мать, которая спокойно смотрит в сторону крохотного телевизора, висящего на стене в углу. По каналу крутят утренние новости и прогноз погоды.

_She's always ringing my phone you see_

Маленький мальчик наконец поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо перед собой, замечая сидящего напротив него подростка лет шестнадцати. Тот тоже ест мороженое, только клубничное. Ест медленно, смотря в сторону мальчика, и застывает. После переводит взгляд в сторону телевизора, и мальчик переключается на кассира. Мужчина, будто ощущая на себе взгляд ребенка, улыбается ему легко и непринужденно, отчего уголки губ мальчика начинают медленно ползти вверх. Подросток напротив замечает, как ребенок, смотря на него, улыбается, и старается повторить эту улыбку. Сначала выходит криво. Мальчик ложкой отделяет еще одну порцию мороженого и накрывает ее ртом. Юноша с пару мгновений смотрит на ложку перед собой и так же отламывает нежную, холодную массу сладкого для себя.

_Laying down the law_

Мальчик улыбается еще немного шире, и юноша, не прерывая зрительного контакта, пытается повторить ту же самую улыбку, но вскоре замечает, как мальчик начинает смеяться, и наконец понимает, что все это время он смотрел не на него, а на официанта, который стоит за прилавком сзади. Он медленно поворачивается в сторону кассы, чтобы убедиться в своих домыслах, и видит, как кассир дружелюбно улыбается ребенку. Вот как. Юноша наклоняет голову немного в сторону и прищуривается, пытаясь будто запомнить это выражение лица.

_Keep trying to speak to her honestly_

На него не обращают внимания, пока он старается впитать в себя каждую деталь взаимодействия этих двух людей. Юноша вздрагивает, когда слышит громкий голос матери ребенка, которая просит, чтобы тот скорее доедал. Кассир копошится у кассы, изредка поглядывая на входную дверь, колокольчик которой не звенит, потому что никто попросту не входит. На улице начало октября — не удивительно, что посетителей в это время года становится с каждым днём все меньше и меньше. Кассир вдруг резко останавливается, будто застывая на месте, хватает старенький пульт и делает звук громче. По телевизору диктор говорит на французском: 

— Шарль, сегодня уже семь лет прошло с того самого ужасного события, которое потрясло всю Европу. _So she knows the score_ Юноша пару раз моргает и заинтересованно всматривается в лица говорящих людей на экране. Он непроизвольно придвигается ближе, скользит локтями по столу, задевая прозрачную мисочку с клубничным мороженым. Оно уже подтаяло. Сладкая масса начала опускаться с самой верхушки шарика и оседать медленно на дно пиалки. 

— Qui, Karolinetta. На сегодняшний день насчитывается около пяти подражателей того самого печально известного маньяка, который совершил все эти деяния. Местные службы здравоохранения по сей день получают звонки с угрозами и признаниями, что именно каждый звонящий и является тем самым ужасным психопатом, который умер почти семь лет назад.

_Maybe one day I'll be lonely_

_Люди такие странные, подражают всегда самому худшему, пытаясь присвоить печально известную славу одного человека себе._

— Но, как нам известно, один из посредников того человека до сих пор отбывает наказание в Мюнхенской тюрьме Штадельхейм, ожидая своей казни через электрический стул, которая должна состояться в штате Невада через полгода. А ведь он был семьянином, женатым человеком, у которого даже рос ребенок. Интересно, каким вырос мальчик? Известно, что до своего шестнадцатилетия сын этого человека пребывал в детском доме, местоположение которого было засекречено. 

— Это так ужасно. Как можно своего же ребенка, с самого детства, господи… — девушка кривится от отвращения. — Психически нездоровые люди все больше и больше заполняют наш мир, подминая все социальные структуры под себя. 

— Мон шери, насколько было известно, этот человек и сам вырос в приюте, где они и познакомились с печально известным убийцей по прозвищу Тень. Хотя, как было год назад выяснено, данный факт является ничем другим, как выдуманным мифом, до правды в котором никто так и не смог докопаться. Что, собственно, и не удивительно, ведь Минато Намикадзе, человека, который ожидает свою смертную казнь семь лет, ровно в тот день, когда узнали о кончине его «друга», признали полностью невменяемым. Он вырывался из рук полиции и врачей, кидался на персонал, крича, что те попросту не видят теней. По словам следователей, когда он находился на обследовании в психиатрической клинике, то даже тогда пытался убедить персонал, что, во время задержания, видел своего старого друга и напарника по прозвищу Тень, кричал о том, что именно он его подставил. После чего залился смехом и начал шептать, что все они скоро умрут, а их тень придёт за ними и выжрет душу без остатка.

Иными словами — у Минато по какой-то причине окончательно поехала крыша из-за своей теории, согласно которой все мы являемся тенями и не признаем в себе их, из-за чего слепы. И никакие таблетки и даже электрошоковая терапия не выжгли из его сознания страха. _Страха Теней._

I'm playing in the Shadows All night long

Дверь в кафе неприятно скрипнула, отчего входной колокольчик звякнул, оповещая всех о новом госте. Женщина с ребенком внимательно посмотрели на вошедшего мужчину в черном костюме, одна сторона лица которого была покрыта ужасающими ожогами и шрамами, которые со временем огрубели и потемнели. Он внимательно окинул взглядом посетителей и наконец остановился на подростке, который сидел дальше всех. Его взгляд тут же смягчился, он пару раз моргнул и наконец заговорил на чистом немецком: 

— Саске, ты идешь? — юноша поднял голову и взглянул в сторону двери маленькой кафешки. Человек с короткой стрижкой стоял у входа и спокойно смотрел на него, держа в руках пакеты из фирменных магазинов, которые, видимо, его второй дядя передал ему, пока сам удалился в очередной бутик. 

— У нас самолет в три часа, мы почти закончили, пора собираться в отель и выезжать. — Обито усмехается и, напрочь игнорируя других людей, поднимает один из пакетов немного выше. — Мы и тебе купили парочку хороших вещей, выбирал Мадара, так что думаю тебе точно понравится. Ты идешь, или хочешь еще мороженого?

Саске улыбается ему и кивает: 

— Нет, спасибо, оно все равно дерьмовое здесь. К тому же, я ненавижу клубничное, — он усмехается. — Да, поехали домой. Обито кивает, выходит обратно на улицу, и дверь медленно прикрывается за ним. Юноша не спеша встает. Уже совершенно не слушая, что там дальше говорят по телевизору, он поправляет свою серую толстовку с ярким принтом, на котором изображены любимые персонажи Стивена Кинга, и наконец идет в сторону двери, наступая на пол своими грубыми кожаными ботинками на шнуровке. Он доходит до мальчика и будто невзначай задевает рукой пиалу с его мороженым. Улыбка на лице парня становится шире, когда вслед ему слышатся крики и французские ругательства матери мальчика, вперемешку с его плачем.

Он выходит на улицу, и по коже сразу пробегает легкий морозный ветерок, который проникает в его черные волосы. Парень щурится от яркого света. У него всегда болели глаза от солнца, поэтому он достает свои солнечные очки из кармана и надевает их. Так то лучше. Обито передает ему пару пакетов, чтобы разделить свою ношу, и, когда они идут в сторону почти безлюдной улицы, солнце отбрасывает свою тень, которая достигает их собственной, и происходит смешение. _Обе их тени молча следуют за ними, не отставая ни на шаг._

* * *

Путешествия на автобусе или же поезде происходят всегда намного быстрее и приятнее, если твои уши полностью обволакивают наушники, в которых играют тяжелые басы, и ты лениво смотришь в окно, облокотившись виском о стекло. Деревья, листва с которых начала уже опадать в ленивом танце ветра, сменяются одно за другим, переплетаясь и размываясь в сплошное пятно цвета, состоящее из яркого, но холодного оттенка. Картина плавно перетекает в поля и снова резко сменяется лесами, после чего наконец за окном снова виднеется жилая местность. Скоро поезд, со своим специфическим звуком тормозящих о рельса колес, остановится на следующей станции маршрута «Мюнхен-Бремен», и новые пассажиры снова сменятся старыми. Облака всегда так медленно плывут, даже с учетом того, что скорость поезда значительно опережает привычный им ритм. Минусы поездки в таких поездах, несмотря на новые и даже удобные кресла, заключаются в том, что так или иначе, из-за просиживания своих жизненных часов в одной позе, начинает затекать шея. Экран телевизора, на который без звука с субтитрами передают новости, внезапно потухает. I got someone waiting at home for me «Дорогие пассажиры, поезд остановился на станции Цукуеми. Уважительная просьба покинуть свои места по направлению к выходу, если это Ваша конечная станция, или же занять место, обозначенное в билете». Наруто выдыхает и рефлекторно прижимает к себе свой школьный рюкзак ближе, будто опасаясь, что его может кто-то забрать, проходя мимо. Люди встают и, прощаясь со своими попутчиками, извиняются, стараясь протолкнуться вперед и выйти как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть до того, как двери скоростного поезда захлопнутся опять. Наруто ехать еще около трех часов до нового дома, в котором его ожидает дальний родственник. Он недавно наведался к Наруто по случаю его шестнадцатилетия и предложил наконец покинуть то ужасное место, в котором мальчик прожил последние пару лет. Наруто не держал обиду на него, потому что, по сути, даже не помнил, чтобы когда-то в прошлой жизни они встречались, но его сдержанное, доброжелательное лицо показалось ему знакомым. Он часто навещал его раньше, просто воспоминания мальчика были слишком размыты. Мужчина даже внешне чем-то был похож на него, только ярко выраженные черты альбиноса делали его гораздо светлее на фоне обычного юноши, который был ничем не примечателен собой. Обычный, среднего телосложения, со светлыми волосами, которые падали на глаза, отчего он был вынужден их постоянно сдувать, немного загорелая кожа, впитывающая в себя южный загар словно губка, и серо-голубоватого _ _цвета глаза, значительно потерявшие свои когда-то насыщенные краски.__

Staring out the door

Наруто проводит взглядом по входящим пассажирам и, не остановившись ни на одном, утыкается в свой телефон, включая местную радиостанцию, которая почему-то сама по себе выскочила ни с того ни с сего, перебив своей волной прошлую, на которой крутили песни «Linkin Park» все утро.

__«Осторожно, двери закрываются»_ _

Поезд двигается, и Наруто вздрагивает от резкого громкого шума в наушниках. По радио внезапно стали передавать новости на немецком обо всем известной предстоящей казни, и мальчик вслушивается с интересом в дискуссию между двумя дикторами о своем сумасшедшем отце. О человеке, который своими руками разрушил его жизнь, разрушил их семью, отобрал его мать и сейчас сидит взаперти в доме для душевнобольных.

__Поезд опять тормозит, и в динамике объявляют: «Станция Изанаги»._ _

Как-то быстро поезд проехал такое большое расстояние, а он даже не заметил. Люди, словно управляемые через компьютерную игру, по указанным им действиям встают и уходят. Другие заходят, но Наруто полностью сосредоточен на новостях, в которых красочно, и даже с иронией и сожалением обсуждают его самого и его семью. Непривычно слышать о себе от людей, которые тебя никогда в жизни не видели и не знали. Слышать от них, как им тебя жаль, будто ты какое-то животное в зоопарке, выставленное на всеобщее обозрение. — Посмотрите! Какой он бедный и одинокий! Ну иди сюда, дай я тебя поглажу по головке и кину тебе морковку, чтобы ты поел. Это настолько неприятно, что рука сама тянется в сторону капюшона, чтобы накинуть его на голову. Неосознанное желание стать невидимым для окружающих и исчезнуть. Он еще долго морщится, вслушиваясь в слова, и наконец переключает на другую радиостанцию. Выдыхает, тянется рукой в сторону рюкзака, который плотно набит самыми нужными вещами, как и два чемодана на полке сверху, и вытаскивает бутылку с водой.

Во рту пересохло. Он жадно глотает воду, но не может ей насытиться. На языке странный привкус горечи и чего-то кислого, хотя он ничего такого не ел. Поезд проносится мимо очередного жилого поселка, и яркое солнце через окно светит настолько сильно, что будто на пару секунд ослепляет его своими лучами. Он пару раз моргает, щурясь, в глазах начинают появляться какие-то странные пятна, которые создают ощущение, что ты ослеп на пару мгновений и видишь лишь тьму. Тень и ее тьму в образе пятен. Моргаешь пару раз, чтобы убрать эту помеху из глаз, но почему-то выходит далеко не сразу. Начинаешь ерзать на сиденье, сжимая пальцами края ручки от страха и беспомощности, которые постепенно окутывают тебя с ног до головы, отдавая холодком и покалыванием в конечностях. Страх из далекого прошлого, которое ты так пытался забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Когда ты также был беспомощен, не слыша ничего и не видя, когда тебе завязывали глаза и… Ты задавал вопросы, почему твой папочка это делает.

Ты вздрагивал от прикосновений, когда тебя гладили по щеке, и получал ответ в самое ухо, который отдавался на коже скользкими и мокрыми ощущениями. И этот ответ был: «Это не я, сыночек, папочки тут нет. Тут лишь его тень». А после картинки сменяются этим странным образом мальчика, которого Наруто часто видел во снах. Они ходили вместе в детский сад когда-то, а после и в начальную школу, но почему-то так и не познакомились. Наруто часто бросал на мрачного мальчика свои взгляды и почему-то каждый раз пересиливал свое желание с ним поговорить, подойти и подружиться, просто вот так стать друзьями. Забавно, когда идешь бок о бок с человеком, ваши пути пересекаются, но вы оба лишь бросаете друг на друга взгляд и ничего больше не происходит. Каждый раз мальчика забирает после уроков его старший брат вместе с дядей, а тебя забирает твой отец, и тебе не хочется идти домой. Тебе хочется вырвать свою руку из крепкой хватки, чтобы не чувствовать прикосновений к коже, которые позже выльются в страх физического контакта, и почему-то хочется подбежать к этому мальчику и обнять его. Почему-то ты уверен, что тебе будет не страшно, тебе будет спокойно. Наверное, потому что ты видел своими собственными глазами, как раньше этот мальчик много улыбался, а после почему-то перестал. Теперь лишь изредка, натянуто. Почему-то казалось, что и ему так же одиноко и некомфортно в этой школе. Хотя мальчик всегда был лучшего его, во всем. Его любили, с ним хотели дружить, а Наруто болтался где-то в его тени, отчаянно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы тот его наконец заметил.

Кажется, мальчика звали Саске. И, кажется, Наруто в тот день, набравшись смелости, собирался с ним подружиться, а потом случилось то, из-за чего ему пришлось уехать в детский дом. Но Наруто думал о Саске все время. Интересно, каким он вырос? Все ли у него в порядке? А как бы сложились их судьбы, если бы они подружились? Как бы Саске отреагировал, если бы Наруто все рассказал ему? Наруто даже иногда казалось, что Саске приходил к ним домой, по крайней мере, он помнил кого-то смутно похожего, кто приходил к его отцу, но понимал, что Саске в их доме никогда не было и быть не могло. Интересно, встретятся ли они еще раз когда-нибудь? Года шли, а желание обнять его и подружиться так никуда и не делось. В сознании опять всплывает образ Минато, который гасит образ черноволосого мальчика. Наруто вскрикивает и резко моргает, сильно впиваясь ногтями в кожаное сидение, чуть ли не царапая обивку. Душно, жарко, он весь взмок. 

— Вы в порядке, молодой человек?

Мальчик громко дышит и наконец поднимает глаза на человека напротив. Когда это он успел здесь сесть? Он пропустил даже это. Слава богу, не сел рядом и не дотронулся до него, иначе бы опять начался приступ паники и удушья. На него смотрит мужчина, глаза которого плотно заслоняют темные очки, а волосы скрыты под капюшоном. Наруто проводит по нему взглядом и неосознанно подмечает, что у случайного попутчика очень даже интересный вкус. Взгляд опускает ниже и брови поднимаются вверх. «Это что, у него шипы на обуви? Настоящие? Реально настоящие и так торчат. Блин, круто, такие классные гады на ногах, и с ремешками. И выглядит он так, будто какая-то звезда на рок-концерте, все из кожи и черное. А браслеты какие! Кажется, Хидан тоже такие носил. И сразу видно, что красавчик. Кожа такая бледная и губы пухлые, и скулы такие классные, не то что мои — тонкие как сопля. Может, он модель какая-то, или еще кто-то, поэтому солнцезащитные очки носит? " Но, подавив внутри все свои охи и ахи, Наруто все же отвечает спокойно, как настоящий подросток, который никогда не признает, что кто-то ему понравился. 

— Все нормально. Человек напротив поднимает одну бровь и закидывает ногу на ногу. Лучи солнца отсвечивают на шипах, которыми усеяна грубая обувь. Он вообще выглядит крайне вызывающе: черная кожаная куртка, болотного цвета водолазка, с вышивкой кровавого оттенка, такие же брюки, расшитые узорами из золотых змей. Наконец он скрещивает руки на груди и отвечает: 

— Вы кричали только что. Наруто запинается, отводит взгляд, краснеет и молчит. Голос такой мелодичный, глубокий — точно певец! 

— Да, я просто… — пальцы сжимают край кофты сильнее, и он закусывает губу. 

— Сон плохой приснился? — собеседник будто дает ему шанс не выглядеть полным идиотом. 

— Да, — Наруто глупо улыбается и рефлекторно, пытаясь скрыть смущение, чешет рукой затылок. Неловко вышло, наверное тот подумал, что он какой-то контуженный. 

She'll probably disown me 

— Такое бывает, — губы собеседника расплываются в улыбке, и он кивает. — Мне тоже часто снятся кошмары, — он замолкает и отворачивается в сторону окна, всматриваясь в проносящиеся мимо пейзажи. — Без них было бы неимоверно скучно жить. Ведь благодаря им мы начинаем себя понимать гораздо лучше. Каждый кошмар — это отражение нас самих, как ни крути. 

— Да. Вы правы. Я Наруто Узумаки, кстати, — мальчик улыбается и протягивает руку, но, получая в ответ лишь молчаливую паузу, поспешно добавляет: — Вы тоже в Бремен едете? Мужчина смотрит на него пару секунд, будто раздумывая, и наконец улыбается, протягивая свою руку в ответ для рукопожатия: 

— Приятно познакомиться, Наруто. Мой новый друг. Рука такая теплая, мягкая, приятная. Будто человек всю свою жизнь носит перчатки. 

— Да, я еду в Бремен, — он наконец опускает свою руку, на которой висят различные кожаные браслеты, и возвращает ее на край сидения. — А ты туда по каким нуждам? 

— Ой, — Наруто запинается и даже снимает свои огромные наушники с шеи, откладывая их в сторону. — Я к родственникам еду, пригласили меня жить к себе в свой маленький городок. Вот в школу пойду новую, друзей заведу, новая жизнь! — он улыбается и снова замолкает. Ведет себя так по-детски, будто ему двенадцать, ну что это с ним? — А Вы? 

— Я? — мужчина задумывается, после на его губах появляется легкая улыбка. — Как бы странно это ни звучало, но я еду проведать старых друзей, ну и к своей семье тоже, — улыбка становится теплой. — Давно мы все не виделись. Может, вот тоже друзей новых заведу. Хотя, — его взгляд скользит по силуэту мальчика, — кажется, первого уже завел. Наруто начинает сиять. 

— Да! Я, кажется, тоже! А сколько Вам лет? Можем на «ты», а то я вот выкаю, выкаю и даже не спросил Ваш возраст. А где Вы работаете? Вы какая-то звезда, поэтому выглядите вот так вот? — такой неоднообразный поток мыслей вылился из-за того, что его застали врасплох. Надо поскорее загладить первое впечатление и подружиться. Он не больной, просто немного дерганный, не думайте. Мужчина напротив начинает смеяться, но вскоре опять мило улыбается: 

— Да я не такой уж и старый, мы с тобой даже, наверное, одногодки. Тебе сколько? 

— Серьезно? — глаза мальчика расширяются от искреннего удивления. — Мне пятнадцать, а Вам? — Мне нравится думать, что мне восемнадцать, — мужчина улыбается еще шире. — Но скажу тебе по секрету, ты только никому не говори мой возраст, это большая-большая тайна, договорились? — он старается говорить серьезно, наблюдая за реакцией мальчика, и еле сдерживает улыбку. 

— Обещаю, никому не скажу или я не Наруто Узумаки! — он вскрикивает, отчего на них оборачиваются люди, сидящие неподалеку. Наруто смотрит на них, шепчет тихое «простите» и поворачивается обратно к своему новому другу. — В общем да, я держу свое слово! — Мне… — мужчина выдерживает наигранную паузу и подносит палец к губам, изображая знак молчания. — Девятнадцать. 

— Да ладно! — Наруто опять вскрикивает. — Блин, это так круто! А выглядишь старше. Но я, правда, никому не скажу. Ты так круто выглядишь, я бы тоже так хотел!

— Я думаю, это не проблема, только от нас самих зависит, как мы себя чувствуем и выглядим, — он улыбается. — А работаю я в похоронном бюро, — он отвечает спокойно, ни один мускул на лице не дрогает. Наруто замирает и его глаза расширяются: 

— Вау! На патологоанатома учитесь? 

— Скорее на того, кто тела утилизирует, — он усмехается. — Хотя ты прав, можно назвать и так, — он подносит пальцы к своим глазам под очками и потирает их. 

— Блин, — Наруто запинается, он или шутит сейчас, или говорит на полном серьезе, сложно понять. Но если шутит, у него странное чувство юмора. — Даже не знаю, что и сказать на самом деле, я вот до сих пор не знаю, кем хочу стать, — он хмурится и отворачивается к окну. Еще пару станций и должны приехать. 

— Да шучу я, наивный. Актер я, играю в театре разные роли, в Париже. Ты что, поверил, что ли? — мужчина улыбается шире и, опираясь рукой о щеку, зевает. 

— Бли-и-ин, — Наруто откидывается на спинку сидения, досадливо вздыхая. — Я уж было подумал расспросить тебя о том о сем. О всяких там случаях интересных! Ты француз? — мальчик затихает и хлопает глазами, пытаясь разглядеть собеседника лучше. Этот человек кого-то напоминает ему из почти забытого детства, но отчаянные попытки вспомнить, кого именно, заканчиваются провалом. Что-то такое знакомое и… 

— _Может да, а может и нет, кто знает_ , — собеседник опять усмехается. — Наруто, если это не секрет, я просто в городе много кого знаю, кто твои родственники? — он внимательно осматривает уже раздосадованного юношу и подвигается вперед, тем самым показывая, что ему действительно интересно. Happy no more 

— Мои? — Узумаки удивленно хлопает глазами. — Тобирама Сенджу. Он мне какой-то далекий родственник по линии мамы, — он запинается и затихает. Закусывает губу, жалея, что вот так вот все выпалил без тормозов. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения, хотя что ему может сделать случайный встречный в поезде? Рассказать об этом всем? Ну и что? Подумаешь, таких, как он, много. Чем он такой особенный, чтобы сейчас жалеть о том, что чем-то поделился с новым знакомым? Да не выглядит он маньяком каким-то, на отца же не похож. Наоборот, полная его противоположность. Собеседник тоже молчит пару секунд и наконец расплывается в улыбке. 

— О, _я знаю_ Тобираму, — взгляд скользит по мальчику. — Но Вы с ним совершенно не похожи. 

— Да? Откуда? И какой он? Я видел его пару раз, но он какой-то очень сдержанный, хмурый, и по нему никогда нельзя сказать, в каком он настроении. С тобой гораздо приятней общаться, чем с моим горе-дядей, — Наруто фыркает. — Да и выглядит он не так круто, как ты. Мешки под глазами и весь такой уставший от жизни, короче. Прямо как я. Мужчина улыбается шире и задумывается, стуча по подлокотнику тонкими пальцами, ногти на которых, только сейчас Наруто заметил, выкрашены в черный. — Ну, скажем так, мы с ним когда-то дружили в детстве. 

— Да он же старый, — возмущению нет предела. — И скучный! Как это вообще возможно? Он что, тебя с яслей забирал? 

— Старый? — мужчину пробирает на искренний смех. — Ему же тридцать всего лишь. 

— Вот именно! Да он меня старше в два раза! Он прямо как взрослый настоял на том, чтобы встретить меня, словно я потеряюсь в таком маленьком городе, — фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. — Будто я маленький какой-то. А я не маленький, мне пятнадцать уже. 

— Иногда мы физически зрелы, но в душе нам по жизни восемнадцать, — философски замечает мужчина. — Возраст вообще очень обманчивая штука, Наруто Узумаки. Твой дядя заботится о тебе, цени это. 

— Ну да, тоже верно, — мальчик надувает губы и чувствует себя дураком. Опять какую-то херню сморозил. Поезд плавно идет к конечной, и в динамике громко говорит диспетчер: «Дорогие пассажиры, мы приближаемся к конечной станции нашего пути. Станция «Изанами», пожалуйста, приготовьте свои вещи и не вставайте со своих мест, пока поезд не остановится». Пассажиры постепенно начинают застегивать свои сумки, Наруто же накидывает свой рюкзак на плечи и надевает наушники опять. Мужчина так же достает свой кожаный рюкзак и накидывает его на плечо. Поезд резко тормозит, скрежет железа бьет по перепонкам, и инерция толкает Наруто прямо в сторону его нового друга. Его резко хватают за руку, не давая упасть и, в лучшем случае, разбить себе нос. 

— Осторожно, Наруто, — мужчина прижимает мальчика к себе, и в ноздри ударяет запах кожи от куртки и чего-то мускатного с примесью никотина. Подсознание кричит и отпирается, пытается высвободиться и с криком убежать в другую сторону вагона, но Наруто блокирует это. Он обещал, что начнет новую жизнь и переборет свой страх. Он сможет это сделать. Наступает чувство защищенности и безопасности. Подросток пару раз хлопает глазами и наконец легонько отталкивает попутчика от себя. Он самостоятельный и точно справится сам. 

— Тебе помочь достать твои чемоданы? — новый друг смотрит на него свысока, разница в росте у них все же присутствует, возможно, потому что новый знакомый действительно выше, а может все дело в его обуви, но все это не важно. 

— Да я могу и сам, — Наруто показушно отворачивается и, отойдя немного в сторону, тянется, чтобы достать свой несчастный чемодан, который, как последний предатель, от сильного торможения поезда съехал немного дальше, чем лежал до этого. 

— И все же, — мужчина усмехается. — Не спорю, что ты справишься и сам, но я помогу, а то ты заслоняешь людям проход, — он тянется, руками обхватывает ручки чемоданов и спокойно вытаскивает их наружу. — Думаю, в следующий раз обязательно получится. 

— Спасибо, — мальчик смотрит в пол и, сжимая губы в трубочку, выдыхает. — Ладно, приехали вроде, — ладони опускаются на ручки, вытягивая те наружу, чтобы спокойно покатить чемоданы на колесиках за собой. Толпа людей движется в сторону выхода из поезда. Сегодня в Бремене ясно. Лучи солнца сквозь окна играют на свету, иногда попадая в глаза и опять ослепляя. Его собеседник выходит на перрон первым и поправляет свои солнечные очки, надвигая их ближе к переносице, а затем накидывает рюкзак ближе к спине, придерживая лямку рукой. Наруто тащится следом, опять уже весь взмокший и немного взволнованный перед предстоящей встречей с человеком, которого называет своим дядей. Он щурится от солнца и отворачивается в сторону. Взгляд опять падает на человека напротив.

— А почему ты носишь солнечные очки и не снимаешь их даже в поезде? — ну да, ничего тупее ты еще не мог спросить, Наруто, учитывая, как у самого от солнца слезятся глаза. Гениально! Мужчина молчит и, отойдя на пару шагов вбок, спокойно всматривается в прохожих, будто совершенно не слышит мальчика и ищет кого-то, но вскоре вспоминает о нем и отвечает: 

— Не люблю дневной свет, от него глаза болят. 

— Да, что-то я тупость сморозил, — Наруто опять хмурится и достает свой телефон, чтобы позвонить дяде. Но замирает, видя, как его друг, видимо, найдя нужный ему выход, делает свой шаг прочь. — Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут! — он виновато улыбается. — Хотя, может я так увлекся беседой, что и забыл спросить. Тишина. Мужчина останавливается, высовывает язык, показывая свой пирсинг, и с улыбкой отвечает: — Зови меня «твой новый друг патологоанатом» или просто Сай, — он подходит ближе и наклоняется к мальчику. — Удачи тебе, Наруто Узумаки, мы еще с тобой точно встретимся.

Передай от меня привет Тобираме Сенджу, — он треплет его по волосам, в которых играют лучи солнца, отчего блондинистый цвет начинает отливать золотом, и вскоре поднимается и уходит в сторону выхода, на прощание поднимая руку. — Еще раз удачи, надеюсь тебе понравится Бремен. И мужчина удаляется. Наруто провожает его глазами и, когда последний раз кидает взгляд на понравившиеся ему ботинки, понимает…

Понимает, что у этого человека _отсутствует тень_. Мальчик пару раз моргает и хочет окликнуть его, но нет. Телефон звонит не вовремя. В трубке слышатся взволнованные нотки голоса Тобирамы, который пытается уточнить, где именно Наруто находится, и, когда Узумаки наконец поднимает свои глаза, чтобы найти своего нового знакомого взглядом, то понимает, что тот слился с толпой. А тем временем толпа отбрасывает свою тень. Тень Наруто,его собственная тень стоит прямо за ним совершенно не двигаясь.

Playing in the shadows

* * *

**П я т н и ц а. 18 февраля. 2003 год**

_Страница из архива дневника мальчика, найденного на месте убийства в своем же доме. Германия, Мюнхен. 20: 44_

Я пишу это, и мои руки дрожат, потому что я пишу это в спешке, спрятавшись в углу своей комнаты на втором этаже. Господи, пожалуйста, если кто-нибудь найдет эти записи, пожалуйста, знайте, он пугает нас. Спасите нас. Прошу, спасите. Я опять слышу шаги где-то на лестнице, но каждый раз, прислушиваясь, затихаю настолько, насколько могу, слыша только свое биение сердца. Меня охватывает липкий ужас. Мне иногда кажется, будто эти шаги всего лишь в моей голове, их на самом деле не существует. Но, когда я смотрю в щель под дверью, я слышу, как шаги становятся ближе, и вижу эту тень. Она всегда там. Она пугает меня, она пугает всех нас. Она очень нас со старшим братиком пугает. Этот монстр, с тех пор как пришёл в наш дом, он пугает и меня, и брата. Опять этот стук в дверь, и мои руки дрожат (почерк становится быстрым) Господи, он уже близко.

_Playing in the shadows_

Он нас точно убьет. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, помогите нам, пожалуйста, наш папа очень болен, он не понимает этого, но он сумасшедший. Он ненормальный. Мы всего лишь дети, и нам никто не поверит, но он убил нашу маму, потому что у мамы была слишком, по его словам, светлая тень. Она просто ушла и не вернулась, он точно ее убил, я видел, как они часто ругались, пока старший брат закрывал мои уши руками и прижимал к себе. Я утыкался в его домашнюю кофту, которая всегда так висела на нем и в которой можно было утонуть, я слышал крики мамы, о том, что папа выпивает. Наш папа очень много пьет, он приходит домой и начинает пить что-то из бутылки, а наша мамочка каждый раз ее отбирает, и я сразу убегаю в комнату, потому что знаю, что будет дальше. Вы не подумайте, так было не всегда, у нас была хорошая семья, пока я был младше. По крайней мере, мне так казалось, но потом что-то случилось, и папа стал пить, и однажды схватил меня за руку и стал кричать, что мы все ненормальные, что мы с братом не его дети, что он убьет нас и закопает, что у нас не наши лица. И он ударил меня, он схватил меня за волосы, я отпирался и плакал, а братик пытался нас разнять, пока мама сидела и плакала в углу, на ее лице была кровь. Я тогда так испугался, мой брат получил тоже, папа ударил его локтем в живот, пока тот отпихивал его от меня, и дальше мы всю ночь просидели в кладовке. Мы прятались, потому что были уверены, что если выйдем, он нас убьет. Мы слышали, как по телевизору показывали какой-то футбольный матч, и папа громко смеялся и причмокивал. Я не знаю, где была моя мама, но на утро, когда все это началось, он опять был нормальный. Он не помнил всего этого, а мы… Мы боялись к нему подойти. Мой папа улыбался и говорил, что нам приснился дурной сон, а мама просто поскользнулась на улице и упала. Мой брат даже пытался убедить меня, что это правда, но я знаю, что ему страшно тоже.

_Playing in the shadows_

Я опять смотрю на дверь, пока держу в руке фонарик, и вижу, что тень опять исчезла. Я не знаю, где мой братик сегодня, но скорее всего он еще не пришел домой, я не знаю, я боюсь пойти и проверить. Папа будет очень ругаться, что братика еще нет дома. Я очень люблю своего старшего брата и боюсь, боюсь, что папа его убьет. Когда моего брата нет дома, с папой что-то творится, и он смотрит на меня так странно. Он меня ненавидит и плачет, кричит, что это я ненормальный, а не он, что я такой же, как и моя мама, потому что мы похожи и оба ненормальные. Так он кричал ей тогда. А потом моя мама пропала, и никто не нашел ее, никто не искал. Я так скучаю по своей маме и так боюсь, что он заберет еще и моего брата. Когда братика нет дома, папа становится еще большим монстром. Улыбается мне и говорит, что я его тень, поэтому я так его боюсь. Я не понимаю, что он мне говорит, но после он хватает меня за руки до синяков, так что в детском садике я старательно пытаюсь скрыть их за кофтой, хотя моя воспитательница уже заметила, что мои руки желтоватые.

Он тащит меня в ванную комнату на втором этаже, и пока я плачу и отпираюсь, насильно пихает в ванну на ножках, включает ледяную воду. Он говорит, что отмоет меня, что смоет все это, и я стану таким же, как мой брат. Я трясусь, мне так холодно и хочется плакать. Я скучаю по своей мамочке и, стоя полностью голый, пока мое тело трясет, плачу, глотая слезы, когда он до боли дерет меня мочалкой и моет мои волосы вонючим хозяйственным мылом. Братика обычно в это время нет дома, он на дополнительных занятиях, ведь он так хочет вырасти умным, чтобы обеспечивать нас, и забрать меня отсюда, и я верю ему и жду. Плачу и жду, когда папа, от которого несет чем-то таким, отчего слезятся глаза, хватает меня снова и вышвыривает на ледяной пол, бросает в меня полотенце. Мне так одиноко и хочется плакать каждый раз, потому что я не понимаю, за что именно он меня так ненавидит, он же мой папочка, разве он не должен меня любить? Я ничего плохого не сделал никому. Я всего лишь маленький мальчик, который каждый день ждет брата домой, запираясь в своей комнате. Мне спокойно только сидя у батареи, около окна с фонариком, ибо только так я могу следить за всеми тенями в доме.

Playing in the shadows

Боже, эта _тень_ пролезает через дверь. (запись прерывается)

* * *

— Наруто? Подросток поворачивается в сторону голоса и его зрачки расширяются. Узнавание. В лицо дует ледяной ветер: видимо городок, расположенный на северо-западе Германии, радует обманчивой погодой, и хотя солнце светит сегодня ярко, тепла не дает никакого. Все такое серое и холодное, хотя город, как Наруто уже посмотрел в интернете, очень даже ничего. Его родной Мюнхен был совершенно другой: больше и обширнее. Но после всего, что случилось, он стал таким тошнотворным и давящим, что захотелось оттуда сбежать. Мужчина стоит перед ним и хмуро смотрит на прохожих позади него. На нем темно-серое пальто под стать погоде, с воротником, из-за которого не видно даже шеи, классические туфли с брюками, ладони обтянуты перчатками цвета слоновой кости, а на щеках едва заметный румянец от холода. Тобирама Сенджу. 

— Здравствуйте, — мальчик от холода засовывает свои оледеневшие руки в карманы и переступает с ноги на ногу. Тобирама наконец подходит к нему ближе и, неожиданно для мальчика, притягивает за макушку к себе, обнимая. Второй человек за день, и Наруто морщится и внутренне умоляет всех богов на свете, чтобы сейчас его паника не взяла вверх.

Вдох-выдох, успокойся, все хорошо, страх всего лишь в твоей голове.

Он не Минато. Очень неожиданно, Тобирама такой напряженный, и постоянно сильно волнуется за безопасность Наруто, будто его могут убить в любой момент или же сожрать. Хотя, не удивительно, ведь его лицо в более юном возрасте, после всех тех событий, часто мелькало в газетах. Популярность, хоть и в таком негативном ключе, тоже является популярностью. Мало ли какой больной фанат его папаши решит познакомиться с ним или навредить? В закрытом приюте, где он прожил все семь лет, было гораздо спокойней: полная изоляция, или в силу случайности, или же специально организованно, но Наруто там не знал никто. Детям не разрешалось смотреть новости такого характера, которые так или иначе могли бы надломить психику или же вызывать нежелательные интересы. И Наруто привык к этой безопасной среде, напрочь заменившей ему все травмирующие воспоминания о прошлом, которые остались погребенными где-то глубоко внутри. Там было спокойно и безопасно, хотя бы потому, что его никто не трогал, и ни разу к нему не пришли с какими-либо вопросами касательно его папаши или матери. А сейчас его наконец забрали из зоны комфорта, и он должен постепенно социализироваться в, хоть и маленькой по масштабам, но окружающей среде, где люди, чужие люди, много людей, и никогда не узнаешь, что в их головах. Это страшно. Но, когда Тобирама прижимает вот так вот к себе, Наруто чувствует покой от физического контакта, по крайней мере, его не передергивает и не накрывают с головой ужасные ассоциации. Становится тепло. 

— Я рад, что ты добрался в целости и сохранности, — мужчина выдыхает. — Как твое путешествие? Все прошло спокойно? — Тобирама наконец делает шаг в сторону выхода и машет рукой. — Давай, пошли за мной, расскажешь по дороге. Машина ждет нас снаружи. Наруто прижимает рюкзак ближе к себе и наконец нагоняет его. Они проходят мимо множества людей, которые потоком спускаются по лестнице вниз в сторону выхода, каждый в своих мыслях. На голых серых стенах висят различные красочные постеры с рекламой всяких кафе или же развлечений для туристов, и наконец взгляд Наруто, скользя по стенам, останавливается на надписи с названием станции: Изанами: «Вы не можете изменить судьбу, но Вы можете управлять ей».

Добро пожаловать в Бремен.

_Playing in the shadows_

Наруто пару раз моргает и, плетясь вслед за Тобирамой, все еще смотрит на эту надпись, пытаясь понять, к чему она здесь написана, и, не смотря под ноги, спотыкается о ступеньку и летит прямо на своего дядю. Врезается в спину. 

— Ай, больно, — он морщится и трет рукой лоб. Тобирама поворачивается и смотрит на него вопросительно. 

— Осторожно, Наруто. Тут легко споткнуться и сломать себе что-нибудь. Руку или ногу, ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой первый день закончился больницей? Не клюй носом, — он протягивает ему свою широкую ладонь, — а лучше держи меня за руку, чтобы тебя не унесла толпа. Наруто стыдливо отворачивается, берет дядю за руку, и тот ведет его за собой.

Вышли они спустя минут десять. Следуя за дядей в сторону парковки, Наруто внимательно осматривал город и искренне восхищался. Тут красиво: вроде стиль урбан с уклоном в античность. Множество людей на стареньких велосипедах с корзинками спереди сновали на пешеходных переходах, видимо направляясь в сторону центра. Дядя сказал, что этот город буквально кишит студентами, которые приезжают в этот уютных городок по обмену, обучаясь в высших учебных заведениях. Маленькие кафешки расположены буквально на каждом углу, люди ходят укутанные в вязанные шарфы со стаканчиком кофе из Старбакса.

Живой город со своими жителями, но в то же время не динамичный, как столицы, в которых толпы людей тебя могут попросту смести с дороги или унести за собой. Они добрались, наконец, до машины. Не новый и не совсем старенький хюндай ждал их в одиночестве неподалеку от железнодорожной станции. Машина издала писк, оповещая о том, что двери разблокированы, и наконец можно залезть внутрь, включить обогрев сидения, отгородиться от всей этой суматохи, откинувшись на мягкую спинку, и двинуться в путь. Они выехали на главную дорогу и слились с потоком машин, которые так же двигались в своем собственном направлении. Тобирама был собран за рулем, полностью сосредоточен на дороге, но в тоже время казался более расслабленным, чем на улице. Вероятно ему, как и Наруто, было более спокойно в своем собственном безопасном месте, где ситуацию, по его мнению, контролировал он сам. Люди вообще любят заниматься самообманом, думая, что они в состоянии что-либо контролировать в свой жизни, в той же самой машине, к примеру. Им нравится создавать иллюзорную видимость контроля над ситуацией, для своего же спокойствия. 

— Так как прошла твоя дорога, Наруто? — Тобирама включает поворотник и перестраивается в другой ряд, смотря в зеркало, чтобы не создать аварийную ситуацию на дороге. Слишком много машин, они должны как-то протиснуться. Будь он сейчас на своей служебной машине, включил бы мигалки и дело с концом, но, увы. 

— Ой, ну хорошо, — Наруто закидывает руки за голову и задумывается. — Сначала приснился сон плохой, а после… 

— Какой? — Тобирама все еще смотрит в боковые зеркала и хмурится. Мальчик затихает и отворачивается в сторону — настроение как-то резко полностью улетучилось. И солнце на улице уже не кажется таким уж и ярким. Он сверлит взглядом трассу и наконец отвечает намного тише:

— Прошлое снилось и, — опять молчание. — Снился Минато. Тишина. Тобирама понимает, что зря вообще поднял эту тему, и осторожно посматривает на мальчика, наконец перестраиваясь. Теперь они будут стоять в пробке и двигаться со скоростью максимум двадцать километров в час. 

— Извини, я не хотел. 

— Все в порядке, — Наруто обнимает себя руками и съезжает ниже на сидении, полностью отводя взгляд от окна. — Я мало чего помню, просто иногда, — он делает паузу, — некоторые вещи всплывают, и от них хочется провалиться под землю. Но, — он переводит тему и видит понимающий взгляд дяди, — я встретил интересного парня в поезде, и мы вроде как подружились. Правда, он не дал мне свой номер. Тобирама улыбается: сразу найти друга в чужом для тебя городе — очень даже хорошо для начала. 

— А что за мальчик? Блин, ну что за дебил, он подрезает меня! Идиот! — Тобирама резко бьет по сигналам. — Смотри на дорогу! Или у тебя глаза на затылке? — после поворачивается обратно к Наруто. — Извини. Не спал всю ночь, нервный, на работе до утра засиделся. 

— Понимаю. Ну, — Наруто расплывается в улыбке. — Он такой, знаешь, очень экстравагантный, одевается так круто и говорит вещи интересные. Помог мне, и вообще такой весь крутой на самом деле, я даже позавидовал ему белой завистью. Ему уже девятнадцать! Взрослый, короче! С таким как я ему вряд ли интересно будет, думаю, чисто из-за вежливости со мной болтал. Очень круто выглядит, стильно, даже вызывающе, — мальчик опять молчит и после, будто что-то вспомнив, вскрикивает громче: — Точно! Он сказал, что знает тебя, и тоже приехал сюда проведать родню. Тобирама удивленно поворачивается к Наруто, плавно нажимая педаль газа. 

— Да? И откуда? 

— Хм, — Узумаки чешет подбородок и пытается вспомнить. — Он говорил что-то вроде того, что вы жили по соседству или в одном дворе, я не помню уже, я был увлечен больше своим рассказом. Сенджу задумывается, пытается видимо вспомнить знакомого ему ребенка, но не может. Машины ползут друг за другом, отбрасывая свою тень на дорогу, пока яркое солнце стоит в зените. 

— Не помню такого. А как зовут его? 

— Сай. Тобирама резко бьет по тормозам, отчего машину качает, и сзади начинают сигналить. Он смотрит в одну точку, пока водители начинают агрессивно сигналить ему и кричать из окна что-то невнятное. Тобирама будто увидел призрака, который спокойно переходил дорогу прямо перед его машиной, а сейчас стоит и машет ему рукой, широко улыбаясь. И Тобирама его видит. До сих пор видит.

_People call it shallow_

— Дядя? — уже даже Наруто стала пугать такая странная реакция родственника, и он, после множества попыток потянуть того за рукав, наконец толкнул его и закричал: — Ты тут?!

_Tell me something I don't know_

Тобирама, побледневший, моргает, будто очнувшись от какого-то наваждения, и поворачивается в его сторону, смотря совершенно непонятным для Наруто взглядом. После облизывает пересохшие губы и сглатывает. Наконец нажимает на газ, переезжая назойливое видение перед глазами, которое разбивается, будто лопнувший шар с окрашенной в черный водой, пачкая своей чернотой машину. Он догоняет автомобиль впереди, тем самым получая массу негодований к себе, как к водителю, от других машин. Он едет молча и вскоре перестраивается в другой ряд, решив сменить зачем-то маршрут. 

— Вы в порядке? — Наруто даже немного испугался такого странного изменения в поведении родственника, так что на всякий случай отодвинулся ближе к окну. Мало ли что. _Tell me something I don't know_ После долгого молчания, Тобирама наконец отвечает тихое «да». 

— Прости, если напугал тебя, но все в порядке, просто задумался. И больше Тобирама не произносит ни слова до конца их пути в сторону дома. Наруто больше ничего и не спрашивает. Они подъехали к району, в котором вдоль улицы в ряд стояли различного цвета дома, полностью сливаясь друг с другом. Практически около каждого дома, огражденного маленьким забором с висящим на нем почтовым ящиком, стояла пара велосипедов. Велодорожки тянулись вдоль узкой пешеходной улицы, которая казалась нескончаемой. Их дом был белым, с красной крышей и лужайкой из искусственной травы. Он состоял из трех этажей, на каждом из которых находилась пара маленьких комнат, и отдаленно напоминал башню. Около входной двери красовалась жирная цифра тринадцать. 

— Отлично, — Наруто мрачновато посмеялся про себя. — Будь я суеверен, точно бы подумал, что не к добру все это». 

— Заходи, — Тобирама уже проверил почтовый ящик, в котором лежала утренняя газета, и открыл входную дверь. — Покажу тебе твою комнату. Разложишь свои вещи, и пойдем устраивать тебя в нашу местную школу, как раз на обратном пути купим продукты к ужину, — он обернулся и усмехнулся. — Или ты решил остаться на улице? 

— Нет, я иду! — Наруто в спешке втащил за собой два чемодана, пока рюкзак так и наровил упасть с плеч. Внутри было очень даже уютно, но особое внимание привлекло большое растение в углу. Наруто прислонил чемоданы к стенке и снял обувь, а Тобирама, сделав пару глотков из бутылки с водой, направился на второй этаж по мягкой лестнице. Везде был ковролин серого цвета, даже на лестнице. Мальчишка видел такое впервые. 

— Здесь три этажа, — начал экскурсию Сенджу. — На первом этаже ванная комната, гостиная и кухня. Твоя комната на втором, пастельное белье и прочее сегодня купим тебе, рядом санузел, как и моя личная библиотека. Если будет скучно, можешь ознакомиться с книгами, даже посоветую парочку для твоего возраста, — он спокойно выдыхает и продолжает: — Дальше — третий этаж мой: спальня, кабинет и еще одна комната, — Тобирама замолкает. — Она закрыта, туда не нужно входить. И еще, я часто могу уезжать на два-три дня, поэтому ты будешь оставаться один, но тебя будет проведывать Мито, моя хорошая подруга и по совместительству член нашей семьи, так что скучать ты не будешь, да и мы с тобой будем все время на связи. Раз уж я наконец-то смог получить над тобой опекунство, постараюсь быть хорошим… дядей, — он поворачивается и со сдержанной улыбкой смотрит на мальчишку. — Все понятно? Вопросы? — Тобирама идет в сторону маленького окна, чтобы открыть его и проветрить помещение. Душно и жарко.

Реклама:

— А что, — Наруто закусывает губу, но любопытство берет верх. — А что в закрытой комнате? — ну правда же интересно.

_Tell me something I don't know_

Тобирама усмехается. 

— Дела, — коротко и ясно. После хмурится и спускается вниз, все-таки кидая напоследок: — Когда-то эта была комната, в которой жил мой брат. Наруто спускается за ним, оглядываясь на эту загадочную дверь. 

— А где он? Съехал куда-то? Извини, я плохо знаю своих родственников, я и тебя даже не знаю. 

— Его убили, — мужчина идет дальше, а Наруто останавливается, как вкопанный, будто его ударило током, и переводит дыхание. 

— А где ты работаешь?

Тобирама разворачивается к застывшему ребенку. 

— Я следователь и замглавы полиции этого города. Это все, что тебе надо знать. Поэтому, если что удумаешь, лучше не делай, все равно узнаю, — Тобирама заходит в гостиную и берет в руки какие-то бумаги. — Так, вроде к Сарутоби нам нужно с тобой наведаться к двум, как мне сказали. Ты голодный? «Он говорит так легко о смерти брата, будто о погоде. Это так странно, — Наруто бестактно пялится на своего дядю, пока тот стоит к нему спиной. — Он или не хочет говорить об этом, потому что ему тяжело, или просто не хочет. И о работе даже не объяснил ничего. Но так или иначе, я живу с человеком, который видит смерти и ловит преступников. Что-что, но это было действительно неожиданно, да и реакция в машине его была странной, может он…» 

— Наруто, если ты думаешь, что я не чувствую, как ты прожигаешь мою спину взглядом, то ты ошибаешься, — Тобирама наконец поворачивается и добродушно улыбается. — Давай так, мы с тобой сначала решим все формальности касательно твоей учебы, а за ужином ты задашь мне все свои вопросы, и я отвечу на них? — его взгляд становится добрым и улыбка мягкой. — Что скажешь? Мальчику становится спокойно, его дядя хоть и странный, непонятный и загадочный, но чем-то напоминает его мать. Он не как Минато, он не навредит. 

— Не переживай, я не похож на твоего отца. Все здесь считают его психопатом, который слетел с катушек, в том числе и я, — он будто читает мысли мальчика. Как он это делает? Тобирама добавляет уже тише: — Я очень любил твою мать, Кушину, мы в детстве часто проводили вместе время. Она была похожа на Хашираму по характеру, такая же эмоциональная, ты мне их чем-то напоминаешь даже. Я не наврежу тебе, — его взгляд становится более сосредоточенным. — Я не позволю этим уродам никому больше вредить. — Тобирама замолкает, и его лицо искажает гримаса отвращения и чего-то еще. — Поэтому, я и ловлю их. Потому что этим людям нужно или лечиться, или же сдохнуть в тюрьме, — он громко вздыхает и, наконец, собирает все бумаги в кучу. Тобирама будто бы говорит сам с собой, выпадая на пару секунду из реальности. И злится. 

— Я просто, — Наруто чувствует себя виноватым за свои опасения, и за враждебную паранойю, и за недоверие ко всем и всему. Становится грустно за самого же себя. Мало того, что к нему проявили любезность, часто проведывали и приносили игрушки и подарки, так еще и взяли под свою опеку, дали дом, возможность учиться в нормальной школе и завести новых друзей. А он вот так вот благодарит его. 

— Я понимаю, Наруто. Все будет хорошо, тебя никто больше не обидит. Я не позволю, — повторяет Тобирама и протягивает свою руку. — Пошли? Школа неподалеку находится, дойдем пешком за минут двадцать. Можем по пути зайти в Старбакс, выпить по два горячих шоколада, как тебе? 

— Идет! — мальчик сияет и протягивает руку в ответ. Они выходят за дверь, и тени ровно падают на зеленую искусственную траву. И как только они ступают за калитку, _их тени следуют, будто симбиоты, по пятам._ Пока они шли до школы, Наруто рассматривал местность и теперь уже свой район.

Тут было даже миленько: столько домов, окна которых почему-то не завешаны шторами, так что случайно можно стать наблюдателем какой-либо картины из жизни их владельцев. Будто подглядываешь. Но, в основном, дома были пустыми. Интересно, если вечером прогуляться вдоль дороги, можно будет понаблюдать за людьми и сложить какое-никакое первое впечатление о них? Может дяде стоит предложить это? Нет, ну не обязательно сегодня, но вообще идея хорошая. Наверное. Старбакс находился на углу через дорогу от школы. И там, как обычно, было слишком много людей. После школьных занятий или во время своего перерыва, из-за отсутствия пар или попросту из-за желания прогулять неинтересный урок — все спешили сюда.

* * *

«Дорогие пассажиры рейса E512, пожалуйста, приготовьте свои посадочные талоны и пройдите в сторону посадочного крыла. Dear passangers».

Мадара смотрел, как очередной самолет приземляется на посадочную полосу, пока Обито скучающе провожал взглядом набирающий скорость лайнер с другой стороны, который уже вот-вот должен был взлететь. У обоих мужчин стояли стаканы с джин-тоником, в котором плавали кусочки клубники вместе с лимоном, смешиваясь друг с другом и придавая напитку кисло-сладкий привкус. Оба пили в молчании, думая каждый о своем. Саске сидел, откинувшись в кожаном кресле, читал какие-то новости, которые периодически всплывали в ленте новостей, и слушал свою музыку. Они вообще со стороны выглядели довольно-таки странной семьей: то разговаривали друг с другом непрерывно, обсуждая различные темы и часто споря, то резко затихали, и каждый, уважая личное время и пространство друг друга, погружался в свой мирок. 

— Ну что, напился уже? — Обито поворачивается и с кривой усмешкой смотрит в расфокусированный взгляд старшего, который попросту залипает в одну точку. — Или еще по одному? Хотя, мне кажется, в прошлый раз тоник был гораздо вкуснее, как ты думаешь? Мадара пару секунду молчит и, наконец, переведя взгляд на стакан, обхватывает его пальцами и допивает до дна. 

— Нормально, я думаю нам хватит. Иначе мы с тобой нажремся и пропустим самолет, как тогда, в Милане. Опять придется сутки ждать следующий рейс. Влетело же нам тогда от малого, вроде был его день рождения, хотя я смутно помню вообще что-либо. Текила творит зло, — он усмехается и наконец встает. — Да и Саске надо в школу завтра, точно не вариант выпасть из жизни ещё на одни сутки. Обито поворачивается в сторону Саске, который смотрит то в окно, то на экран телефона, и отвечает тихо: — И то верно. Будь у меня такие опекуны, я бы давно послал все и свалил куда-нибудь в другую страну. Хах, — он допивает тоник и ставит со стуком стакан на столешницу.

Мадара смотрит на него внимательно и добавляет тихо: 

— Но **ты никуда не уехал**. Обито молчит, лишь встает, отряхивая руками свои уже помятые брюки, и все-таки отвечает: 

— Мой опекун слишком очарователен и имеет манию контроля вперемешку с заботой и еще парочкой наклонностей, грех было тебя оставлять одного. Мне было бы скучно жить после всего этого. Ты же знаешь. Мадара лишь молчит и встает следом: 

— Но ты мог. 

— Но не посчитал нужным.

_Иногда я действительно не понимаю, почему ты так и не ушел после всего, что я сделал. С тобой, с собой и со всеми нами._

Полет прошел спокойно: Саске читал очередной детектив, периодически делая пометки и обводя понравившиеся моменты в книге черной ручкой, Обито смотрел какую-то мелодраму, которую крутили по встроенным мини-экранам на спинках сидений, Мадара же попросту уснул, оперевшись лбом о сильное плечо Обито. После чего их ждал аэропорт, такси и долгожданный путь домой. Неделя в Париже пролетела быстро и хорошо. Дом встречал их своими тенями с улыбкой матери, которая наконец дождалась детей к ужину и готова была обласкать и приютить их, ведь каждый теперь был на своем законном месте.

* * *

— Вам к кому? — девушка поднимает свой взгляд и поправляет очки из бордовой оправы на переносице, которые немного съехали вниз от наклона головы, пока она редактировала на бумаге школьное расписание.

— Здравствуйте, барышня, — Тобирама опирается локтями о стол на ресепшене в вестюбиле школы, и его взгляд скользит по многочисленным фотографиям, на которых изображены все выпускники и учителя гимназии. «Лучший ученик 2005 года», «Победитель олимпиады 2008», «Выпуск 2010»… И на каждой фотографии рядом с очередными звездочками стоит учитель, который так или иначе вложил в ученика свое время и силы. Харуно Сакура, золотой призер олимпиады по философии две тысячи семнадцатого года. Рядом с ней стоит женщина в годах, ее рука сжимает плечо ученицы, пока девушка улыбается в камеру. — У нас на два часа назначена встреча с Сарутоби, привел своего племянника для поступление в ваше учебное заведение. Девушка откладывает бумаги в сторону и придирчиво осматривает мальчика, который стоит чуть поодаль и изучает каждого, кто ходит по коридору. Выходной, а так много людей. Разве в воскресенье тут тоже кто-то учится? 

— В середине учебного года? — её бровь ползет вверх. — Вы, конечно, вовремя решили сменить школу. Тобирама лишь снисходительно улыбается девушке и приближается ближе. 

— Думаю, в этом нет никакой проблемы, но так или иначе Вас, милочка, это не должно касаться. Мы можем пройти? Девушка лишь цокает языком и набирает номер на телефонном аппарате, оповещая директора, что к нему пришли. 

— Да, — она смотрит на них в упор. — По коридору прямо и налево. Пятый кабинет. 

— Спасибо, — Тобирама, наконец, отдаляется и кивает Наруто. — Пошли, — он оборачивается назад и, взглянув на табличку с именем девушки, добавляет: — Спасибо за помощь, Карин. Наруто лишь молча плетется следом, ловя на себе заинтересованный взгляд девушки, и смущенно отворачивается. Кабинет действительно оказался именно там, где им и сказали. Судя по разговорам проходящих мимо гимназистов, можно было понять, что по воскресеньям проходят внеклассные подготовительные занятия для учеников, которые решили блеснуть знаниями и побороться за очередное приземленное место в олимпиаде по тому или иному предмету. Наруто мысленно уже представил, как отказался ото всех своих выходных на год вперед, чтобы хоть что-то из себя представлять среди своих одногодок. Хочешь? Ну докажи, что ты можешь хоть что-то. 

— Добрый день, — сидящий в кресле старичок сразу же здоровается с ними, оторвавшись от книги, которую читал, и обратив все свое внимание на вошедших. — Тобирама Сенджу? Я помню, Вы мне звонили пару недель назад, — он улыбается и наконец переводит взгляд на Наруто, который пытается казаться незаметным и слиться со спиной Тобирамы. — А это у нас кто, неужели то самый Наруто Узумаки? И опять этот заинтересованный взгляд, от которого хочется провалиться под землю или стать в лучшем случае фикусом, который спокойно себе занимается фотосинтезом в углу. Опять этот интерес, от которого становится не по себе. Ты будто всю жизнь будешь подопытной крысой, которая из-за своего больного отца будет вызывать нескрываемый интерес к своей персоне.

_Knocking down the door_

— Здравствуйте, — мальчик отвечает немного взволнованно. И наконец выходит из тени Тобирамы, пока его тень так отчаянно цепляется за него и шепчет на ухо, что сейчас настало то самое время, когда пора бежать отсюда. Бежать и никогда не возвращаться. Ибо дальше будет все только хуже. 

— Присаживайтесь, молодые люди, я не кусаюсь, — старик и, по совместительству, директор гимназии, указывает своей дряблой рукой на два кресла напротив него и, открывая ящик стола, вытаскивает бумаги. — Сейчас посмотрим, куда можно пристроить мальчика, — он проводит внимательным взглядом по спискам, пока оба человека садятся наконец на стулья. — Ну, математический класс у нас полностью укомплектован, — лист опускается на стол, и он смотрит другой. Наконец его лицо расплывается в улыбке. — Точно, я могу предложить вам класс с уклоном на биологию и анатомию, но скажу сразу, он у нас самый сильный на всей параллели, будет тяжело. Остальные заняты, разве что в философии Цунаде осталось еще одно место, — после переводит взгляд на мальчика. — Вам что больше по душе, молодой человек? _Keep falling into shadows_ Пора делать выбор и решать свою судьбу, Наруто. Тени стоят в углу и смотрят с нетерпением на мальчика. 

— Вам лёгкий вариант или сложнее? _Вам что больше нравится, бороться за свое место в жизни или же плыть по течению?_

— В ботанику, — Наруто отвечает сразу же — не будет он искать легких путей. _Одна тень с сожалением выдыхает и отворачивается, протягивая свой проигрыш в ставке на судьбу, а вторая же с радостью забирает выигрыш, внимательно подсчитывает бумажки с изображением странных символов и наконец сует их в свой карман. Ставки сделаны, ставки приняты, выигрыш получен._

— Хороший выбор, — директор ставит какие-то пометки на листе и наконец протягивает Тобираме договор. — Ваш классный руководитель Орочимару, да поможет Вам бог, — и смеется. — Это я шучу, он отличный преподаватель, требовательный, но один из лучших у нас. Подпишите вот здесь. А вы, молодой человек, завтра приходите в полвосьмого утра. Вам сначала нужно будет в библиотеку зайти за всеми необходимыми учебниками. Занятия начинаются в восемь, обычно до трех часов дня, в некоторые дни заканчиваются в два или в четыре, в зависимости от расписания. Первый урок в понедельник ботаника, вот Ваше расписание, — он наконец забирает бумагу из рук Тобирамы и ставит свою подпись. — Добро пожаловать в Классическую гимназию имени Кагуя.

_Да поможет Вам хоть что-нибудь._

Выходя из будущего учебного заведения, Наруто еще раз кидает свой взгляд на огромное, для масштабов городка, здание. Тени ползут по земле в сторону дороги, почти закрывая собой всю его освещенную солнцем часть. Как Тобирама и сказал, до вечера они ездили по различным торговым центрам, покупая все необходимое, выбирая Наруто гардероб, который мальчик отважно решил покупать за свой сберегательный счет, накопленный за все года, проведенные в приюте, и средства, которые выделяло ему государство. Германия всегда бережно относится к своим жителям и не забывает никого, оберегая как мать своего ребенка, пока он не достигнет нужного ей возраста, чтобы после забрать все, что было вложено в тебя, целиком. К часам восьми они наконец вернулись в свой район, и дом встретил их полнейшим мраком, который озарил включенный свет. Тобирама решил купить на вечер уже готовую лазанью в местном супермаркете и разогреть в духовке. Приятные запахи разносились по всему дому. После Тобирама открыл пару бутылок пива и поставил на стол. Наруто внимательно смотрел на бутылку около своего носа и, получив одобрительны кивок, впервые решил выпить пару глотков. Было необычно, но неплохо. Тобирама отрезал очередной кусок горячего блюда на своей тарелке, пока в гостиной тихо шумел телевизор с какой-то очередной вечерней программой, окутывая темную комнату желтоватым свечением с лишь одной ночной лампой. Наруто поглощал блюдо, наматывая на вилку тянущийся сыр, который все никак не хотел полностью отлипать от верхушки. 

— Ты никогда не пробовал алкоголь до этого? — Сенджу делает пару глотков второй бутылки Гинесса, пока Наруто все еще сверлит взглядом первую. За окном темно, лишь парочка фонарей освещают дорогу: тут действительно проблемы с электричеством. Прозрачный тюль лишь немного подрагивает из-за приоткрытого для проветривания окна. 

— Нет, — щеки мальчика заметно покраснели, и тело наконец начало расслабляться от ощущения уюта и покоя, который царил в этом доме. Наруто делает пару глотков и наконец опускает вилку в тарелку. — В детдоме с этим было строго, не принято, — он морщится и продолжает: — Один раз, какой-то мальчик, после выезда в город, притащил с собой пару бутылок сидра и после получил нагоняй от нашей Анко. Понятия не имею, как ему продали алкоголь, но скандал был ужасный. И что-то я не горел желанием все это делать. Хоть попробовать и хотелось. Старшие мальчики, которым вот-вот уже стукнет восемнадцать, часто выпивали втихоря, — он будто что-то вспоминает и улыбается. — А потом прятались от Анко, как от Небесной кары. Весело было. Она хорошая, просто очень волновалась за нас. Как-то раз рассказала, что выросла в семье алкоголиков, поэтому и сама по сути полжизни провела в детском доме, ее можно понять. Тобирама выпивает пару глотков и отвечает: 

— Понимаю, это нормальное беспокойство за своих воспитанников, но ты теперь тут, поэтому, если будет желание что-то попробовать, то я не против, если будешь делать это под моим надзором, я смогу так или иначе контролировать ситуацию и в случае необходимости оказать помощь. Лучше так, чем искать тебя по подворотням города, — он усмехается. — Мой брат так вырастил и меня: никогда ничего не запрещал, давая мне полное право выбора под его надзором. Считаю, он все правильно делал, по крайней мере, в этом случае. Я ему благодарен за это. Повисла тишина. Наруто прокашлялся и наконец допил свою первую бутылку пива, а затем отложил в сторону. 

— Я знаю, что не мое это дело, но что случилось с твоим отцом, если, по твоим словам, тебя вырастил брат, который и после ну… — он отводит взгляд в сторону и закусывает губу. — Ну ты понял. Можно же на «ты»? Тобирама улыбается и кивает. 

— Конечно, я не такой уж и старый, да и я хотел бы, чтобы у нас с тобой сложились дружеские отношения, — он замолкает, открывает третью бутылку и делает пару глотков. Протягивает задумчиво: — С чего бы начать, чтобы тебе было более понятно? — хмурится. — Ладно, начну с начала. Я родился и жил в Мюнхене, как и ты, Наруто. 

— Да? — глаза Наруто начинают сиять. — Здорово, я и не знал. Получается, мы с тобой были рядом. 

— Относительно, — Тобирама улыбается и продолжает. На улице сильный ветер поднимает опавшую листву вверх, проносит стаю листьев по городу, задувает в окно на кухне. Тобирама встает, закрывает окно и возвращается обратно. 

— Да, ночью у нас морозит… В общем, моя семья жила в Мюнхене, где, собственно, и родился мой старший брат Хаширама, ну и через пару лет я. Мой отец был прокурором полиции и часто не появлялся дома вечерами, пока наша мать присматривала за нами. Она была его помощницей, и когда дело было совсем дрянь, выезжала на вызовы тоже, хотя после рождения меня старалась максимально погрузиться в быт. По соседству с нами жила одна очень, — он запинается, — _специфическая семья_. Наши дома находились друг напротив друга, Хаширама с детства дружил с соседским мальчиком, у которого был также младший брат, — он затихает и выпивает еще пару глотков, как-то слишком резко. — Их отец, будучи очень известным бизнесменом в своих кругах, после какого-то периода в жизни, когда дела пошли под откос, стал часто выпивать. Мои родители не общались с их родителями, но это не мешало мне подружиться с ними. Их мать бесследно пропала, тогда вообще было довольно-таки темное время и криминальное, людей убивали пачками. На моего отца повесили это дело, которое он согласился вести. Шло время, мой брат очень сдружился с тем мальчиком, мы даже часто гуляли четвером по улицам, ходили в одну школу… А потом произошла одна трагедия. 

— Какая? — Наруто даже заинтересованно приблизился к нему, слушая рассказ. 

— Их отца убили, — Тобирама затихает. — И на месте преступления, когда туда приехала полиция, нашли их двоих и мертвого отца, — Тобирама морщится. — Он получил множество ножевых ранений. Старший брат взял всю вину на себя. Оказалось, их отец слетел с катушек и попросту издевался над своими же детьми, периодически держа их взаперти, насилуя и всячески пытаясь убить. По их словам, то была самооборона. **Представь.** Живешь ты через дорогу, общаешься с ними, а тебе ни разу не говорят, что в их семье происходит, — Тобирама отпивает еще пару глотков. — Мой отец вместе с моим братом приехали в тот день на вызов, брат хотел пойти по стопам отца и вот, — он замолкает. 

— Старшего из-за признания своей вины забрали в исправительную колонию, ему на тот момент было шестнадцать, и после вынесли приговор. Посадили на восемь лет, а младшего отправили в тот самый детдом, в котором когда-то жил и ты, и твой отец, — он затихает. — Я не знаю, что именно там произошло, но мой отец вернулся домой очень хмурым и задумчивым, а мой брат — молчаливым. Как он мне потом сказал, там произошло что-то, чего он не смог забыть и что действительно его подкосило. Их отец оставил предсмертную записку, что именно он убил свою жену, ибо в период регресса своей же болезни он считал ее ненормальной и попросту ее убрал. Он думал, что жена украла его детей и с ним живут не его дети. А после, спустя пару лет, моего отца убили на очередном вызове: — А что стало с этими детьми? Просто, в детстве я помню мальчика, который жил по соседству, и мы так с ним и не познакомились, я бы тоже очень хотел вот так его встретить. Тобирама молчит, долго молчит, после чего собирается с силами и отвечает: 

— Я… — опять секундная запинка и снова: — Мы с этим мальчиком… общались после того, как его выпустили из детдома, куда он попал из-за того случая с его страшим братом. Но… — он опять запинается и молчит, после добавляет чуть тише: — Вскоре я начал замечать, не сразу, через какое-то время, что он очень болен и я… — молчание. — Так сильно хотел ему помочь. Я любил его. И, вероятно, поэтому сделать этого не смог. Не смог спасти ни брата, ни того мальчика от себя же самого, ни других. После чего его убили тоже, его брат не смог справиться с потерей и долгое время проживал в полной изоляции, после чего и вовсе пропал. 

— Это очень ужасная история, — Наруто выдыхает и задумывается. Неприятный комок внутри. 

— Как-нибудь, я, может, расскажу ее тебе, — Тобирама опять молчит. 

— А почему ты так отреагировал сегодня, когда я тебе сказал про того юношу в поезде? — Наруто наконец выдыхает и смотрит на время, уже поздно. Опять давящее молчание, и Тобирама смотрит в окно, не моргая. 

— **Потому что он умер,** Наруто. Девять лет назад. Немая пауза, зрачки Наруто расширяются, и под ногами словно все пропадает, отчего по спине бегут мурашки и создается ощущение падения. Тело начинает потрагивать. Он видел в поезде призрака? Но он же не сошел с ума. 

— Я не знаю, кто с тобой разговаривал в поезде, но, боюсь, это невозможно, я сам лично присутствовал на его похоронах. Он был моим интерном. И действительно хотел стать патологоанатомом, он был моим маленьким помощником, который всего-то был на пару лет младше. В то время я вел свое первое дело — дело отца по преступнику по имени Тень. Зрачки Наруто расширяются еще сильнее, и его начинает заметно потряхивать. 

— Да, Наруто, того самого, кем так восхищался Минато. И в один из вызовов, когда мы приехали, Сай наконец нагнал его на улице, у них произошёл разговор, пока я сидел в кафе напротив, и я… — он запинается и говорит шепотом: — Я не успел. Я выбежал из того кафе и увидел, как Сая толкнули на проезжую часть, где его насмерть сбила фура. Молчание. Наруто не знал, что вообще сказать. Это немыслимо. 

— Наруто, я просто прошу тебя быть очень осторожным, договорились? Этот человек очень любил играть с людьми, и если находил того, кто ему действительно нужен, он сводил его с ума, отбирая все. Он забрал всех, кто был мне дорог и кого я любил, — молчание. — А после и себя. Осознание приходит медленно, и Наруто с придыханием выдает: 

— Это, это тот самый мальчик! Это он? Опять гробовое молчание, и Тобирама наконец встает. 

— Мы потом вернемся к этой теме, но я хочу спросить у тебя про одну вещь. Ты сказал, что в детстве у тебя был тоже вроде как друг. Скажи, ты не помнишь, как его звали? 

— Саске. У него еще брат старший был, я не помню имени, но… Он был таким улыбчивым и, — Наруто выдает это с придыханием и видит, как Тобирама белеет еще сильнее, наконец подходит к нему, берет его за руку и смотрит в глаза. 

— Забудь этого мальчика Наруто, — Тобирама говорит это на полном серьезе. — И если когда-нибудь встретишь его или членов его семьи, беги, беги не оглядываясь. Потому что вся их семья больная на голову. Этот мальчик, мой, был из этой семьи. _Они все ненормальные, они опасные, опасные насколько, что ты никогда не найдешь ни одной причины в это поверить._ Ни одной зацепки, ни одной, — Наруто бледнеет сильнее. 

— Не лезь туда, держись подальше от Учих, потому что, если ты подумаешь, что ты сможешь справиться, ты не справишься. Они тебя сожрут, пережуют и выплюнут. Или сделают тоже самое, что и с моим помощником, это в лучшем случае… Или с твоим отцом, в худшем. _Они имеют особенность нравиться и обольщать, ты сам не заметишь, как начнешь думать о них каждый день и стремиться встретиться. Они полностью охватывают собой твое сознание и поглощают тебя. Я не шучу._ Если когда-нибудь услышишь что-то про Тени от кого-либо, затыкай свои уши и беги. Я умоляю тебя. Это слишком мерзкая история, и тебе не нужно туда лезть. Никогда не подходи к ним ближе, чем на десять шагов, иначе, ты заранее уже проиграл. Ты меня понял? Ты единственное, что осталось мне дорого, и я не хочу потерять и тебя. 

— Д-да. 

— Хорошо, — Тобирама выдыхает и, наконец, идет в сторону гостиной, чтобы выключить телевизор. — Время уже позднее. Пошли спать. Жду тебя наверху.

Наруто сидит еще пару мгновений, расфокусировано поворачивается в сторону закрытого окна и замирает. Он видит человека, который впритык стоит около окна и смотрит на него, а после выдыхает ртом на стекло пар и пишет что-то пальцем.

Выводя ровно каждую букву и улыбаясь.

**«Убийца».**

По спине бежит холодок. Наруто пару раз моргает, а сердце в груди колотится от подступающего страха и адреналина. Наконец, проморгавшись, он смотрит в окно снова. Но там никого нет, надписи нет тоже. Наруто в спешке встает, идет в сторону выключателя, укоряя себя за бурную фантазию. Он выключает весь свет в доме и направляется на второй этаж.

_А тем временем за окном тень отбрасывает тень._


End file.
